


Resistance is Futile

by sleep_and_feel_no_pain



Category: Megadeth, Metallica
Genre: Anal Sex, Dave acting kinda psycho, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, Hair-pulling, M/M, could be seen as dubious consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep_and_feel_no_pain/pseuds/sleep_and_feel_no_pain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is into James. James is weirded out by this. Where is this headed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resistance is Futile

"You're doing it again."

Dave's eyelashes fluttered, and he blinked a few times, snapping out of his trance as James fixed a piercing glare on him, his eyebrows drawing down over his eyes in irritation. Over the past few weeks he had been catching Dave staring at him with increasing frequency. At first it didn't bother him much although it did seem a bit strange, but as the problem seemed to only be getting worse, he started to call Dave out on his bizarre behavior.

Dave never said a word. Just seemed to snap out of whatever weird head trip he'd managed to fall into and averted his eyes again. The whole ordeal was really starting to wear thin with James's patience. He couldn't ever read Dave well to begin with, what with his tempestuous nature and boisterous personality that seemed to hide whatever insecurities lurked beneath, but whatever was going on in Dave's mind that caused him to stare at him, unblinking and seemingly transfixed, honestly unnerved him even though he would never come out and admit that to anyone, least of all Dave himself.

They had been alone together much of the day already, piecing together new riffs and tossing ideas back and forth in their cramped little rehearsal space. The air in the room was thick and stale as it was; mid-summer made the temperature just this side of uncomfortable even with the several small fans they had going full blast. And Dave's weirdness was really starting to mess with his head as he continued to fix him with these strange unflinching stares, a blank and almost distant look clouding the hazel of his eyes. Tired of being the subject of such unwarranted scrutiny and weary from trying to figure out what was going on, James leaned his guitar against his amp and stalked out of the room without another word, heading into the kitchen to grab a beer out of the refrigerator. 

He pivoted on his heel, slamming the door to the fridge shut, and promptly bumped into Dave, who had somehow appeared right behind him, close, too close. The beer in his hand nearly went crashing to the floor as he startled.

"Goddamnit Mustaine! Don't fucking do that!" He took a step backward as Dave crowded him even more. "What the fuck, man? Are you on something or what?"

"No." Dave said simply, but he made no move to back away. Instead, he closed the gap between them and pushed James against the fridge. James felt his eyes widen as he felt Dave's solid weight press against him, and he shifted uncomfortably.

"Dude, what the--"

The air in his lungs was stolen as Dave crashed their lips together. A startled sound caught in James's throat, his lips falling open in a shocked gasp as he did lose his grip on the bottle this time, sending it crashing to the floor at their feet. Dave wasted no time in pushing his tongue inside roughly, leaning his weight heavily against James and pinning him there, seeming undisturbed by the shrill sound of breaking glass.

James struggled weakly against him, his hands coming up to rest against Dave's chest, intending to push him away. Dave anticipated this and grabbed hold of James's wrists, gripping them tightly as he bit down on James's bottom lip before releasing it and pulling back a bit.

"Tell me you felt nothing." Dave's voice came out in a soft growl, his hazel eyes dark as sin and boring straight into the blue of James's, daring him to dispute. 

"I... I don't... what're you..." James floundered for words, the shock and disbelief of what was happening stealing his grasp of language completely. 

"Tell me. Go ahead and tell me you felt nothing when I kissed you." Dave challenged, a small, twisted smirk turning the corners of his mouth and making him appear slightly unhinged. James felt his heart jack hammering in his chest, actually feeling kinda afraid although he fought to keep the fear from showing on his face. Showing any kind of weakness where Dave Mustaine was concerned could always be considered quite dangerous under normal circumstances, but now it seemed downright imperative that he not show any fear.

"I'm not into guys," James cursed the way his voice trembled, sounding weak, and the fact that he could feel his body shaking slightly against Dave's. He hated the fact that Dave always seemed to get the better of him and this was proving to be no different. Compounding the feeling was the fact that James couldn't seem to be sure whether Dave was being serious or just fucking with his head. Dave was the type that loved making others nervous; it made him feel that rush of power that he seemed to crave.

"Liar." Dave's smirk only broadened, his eyes simmering with heat and appearing almost black as the pupils swallowed the golden irises. It made a shiver go down James's spine and he was finally able to push against Dave, shoving him away roughly.

"You're delusional as fuck! Stay the fuck away from me, and don't ever touch me again, you got that?" James clamped down the uncomfortable feeling of fear and seized the small feeling of anger bubbling in the pit of his stomach at the insinuation Dave had made. He fanned the flames of that anger, allowing it to puff his chest out and return the air of machismo that covered his shy nature.

Dave said nothing, just continued to stare, the smirk still firmly in place and a hint of smugness edging into his features as he could clearly tell James was rattled despite his bravado. 

"I'm serious. Stay the fuck away." James growled, walking around Dave and exiting the room, leaving Dave standing there with the mess on the floor.

For the next few days, little was said between James and Dave, and James did his best to avoid being caught alone in a room with him, although it was becoming difficult when it seemed everywhere he went, Dave followed him. James could feel those predatory eyes tracking his every movement, and every time he looked in his direction, James is met with that same unflinching stare as before but now it carried a heavier weight, and made the knot in the pit of James's stomach tighten. 

To make matters worse, Dave also started going out of his way to touch him, as if the warning James gave him only spurred him on instead of warding him off. In any way he could, he would find a way to brush against James and smirk when James would flinch away. 

"Could you back the fuck off of me?" James snapped, pushing Dave roughly as he tried to elbow past him into the living room. Dave chuckled darkly and followed him two steps behind. James felt the need to run, to get the fuck away, but he knew if he kept letting on just how bad this was getting to him Dave would only double his efforts. He flopped down heavily on the couch, picking up the remote and switching the TV on, hoping it would distract him from this whole ordeal and Dave would lose interest.

Dave fell down beside him, too close yet again. James scooted against the arm of the couch, as far away as he could, but it didn't feel quite far enough when it seemed all Dave wanted to do was take up permanent residence in his personal space.

"What the hell is going on with you?!" James once again cursed the fact that his voice betrayed his inner turmoil, coming out completely exasperated. "Don't you have anything better to do than bug the fuck out of me? I thought I told you to leave me alone!"

A slow smirk spread across Dave's face as he fixed him with another stare. "No."

James sighed heavily and scrubbed a hand down his face. Clearly this tactic wasn't working at all. Time for plan B.

"Level with me here, Dave. Is this just another way for you to fuck with my head or what? What's your angle here?"

Dave stared for a long minute, the smirk falling away and being replaced with a look James couldn't quite read. "Oh. I thought I made myself perfectly clear in the kitchen the other day."

"Yeah that was..." James trailed off because he didn't know what that was. Not at all. He'd avoided the subject like the plague every time it had crossed his mind, not willing to really dig into what it could possibly mean. He shook his head as the images ran through his mind again. The roughness of Dave's lips crushing against his own, the smooth wetness of Dave's tongue sliding into his mouth, the sharpness of his teeth as they bit at his lip.

"You liked it." Dave said, words dripping with his usual cocky arrogance.

"I did not! Fuck!" James spat, tipping his head back against the back of the couch in aggravation. "Don't you think if I did, I wouldn't have told you to stay the fuck away from me? I meant what I said. I don't know if you're serious about this or just trying to get a rise out of me, playing mindfuck games or something, but I'm telling you as plainly as I can: I'm not fucking interested, so could you please fucking stop?"

Dave's eyes darkened considerably and the lines in his face cut into a stony scowl, making him look quite dangerous. James recognized that look. Dave was getting pissed. He felt his muscles tense a bit in preparation of the oncoming storm.

"You liked it." Dave repeated, his voice taking on a dangerous edge, dropping several octaves and sounding cold, almost monotone. It sent alarm bells screeching in James's head and his eyes widened slightly. 

"I didn't." James said again, relieved his voice came out calm and assured despite the fact that it felt like his blood had frozen in his veins at the look in Dave's eyes.

Even though James was anticipating the move, he was still unprepared as Dave launched himself against him, crushing their lips together for the second time in less than a week. He struggled against Dave as he was attacked with lips and tongue and teeth, the kiss positively bruising in its intensity. Though they were fairly evenly matched in size, Dave had leverage on his side as he shifted them and pushed James underneath him on the couch, effectively pinning him down and clasping his wrists to pull them above his head and hold him there. James floundered beneath the heavy weight of Dave's body, trying to buck him off as Dave bit at his lips hard enough for him to taste blood. 

James's back arched and he tried once more to throw him off, panic starting to seize him as he felt the hardness of Dave's cock pressing insistently against his crotch. Dave growled, the sound rumbling deep in his chest and tiny sparks of pleasure started to buzz through James's body, centering at his groin where Dave ground himself down against him harshly.

Dave's mouth traveled down onto his neck, biting none too gently on the pulsing vein that hammered quickly with the nervous rhythm of his heart. "Dave.. stop it, I don't wanna--" The sentence was cut off as a loud groan forced its way from his throat as Dave sucked a bruise on the skin of his throat, moving his hips against James in a hard, grinding rhythm.

Dave chucked darkly against his skin, feeling James's body responding to his actions despite his protests. He could feel the hardness beneath the fly of James's jeans every time he ground his hips down, and the friction was nearly driving him insane. For months now he had wanted this, and he would have him, make him submit. He knew what buttons to push and how to make James give in.

Pulling back slightly, Dave worked his hands between them and quickly undid James's fly, reaching a hand inside and smirking as he found no underwear underneath. He wrapped his hand around the hot flesh, stroking it harshly and James's back arched again, his hands flying down and clasping into the thick strawberry locks framing Dave's face.

"Fuck... fuck, Dave..." James's voice sounded pained as he struggled with his self control, wanting so badly to resist but the hot feeling of Dave's palm moving across his cock was quickly replacing his resistance with need and lust.

Dave released him after a few more fast strokes to the throbbing flesh, and quickly yanked his own pants down and off, kicking his briefs off as well. He whipped off his shirt over his head, fixing James with a dark look of unbridled lust as he then shifted so he could finish undressing James as well.

James could only watch him with a feeling of fear mixed with an even stronger feeling of desire that burned through his veins like nothing he'd ever known before. Had he been told that he would end up following Dave down this twisted path he was on at the moment, he would have never believed it, but Dave was very convincing with his hands and that sinfully wicked tongue which was currently sucking on three fingers of his own hand, slurping noisily around them to coat them thickly with saliva.

Those fingers disappeared between his outstretched legs and Dave leaned down to give him another bruising kiss as two of those fingers were forced inside of him. The ragged, broken moan that spilled out of James's throat was swallowed immediately by Dave's greedy mouth. 

The burn of his muscles stretching was distracting and uncomfortable at first but Dave shifted his thrusting fingers forward and as he shoved them inside harshly, they brushed up against something that made James jolt and his back arch, toes curling as a bright burst of ecstasy flowed in waves through his body. He couldn't help the tiny shriek that escaped.

Dave pulled his fingers out and slid back in again, a third finger being added to the mix as he stretched him even more. Wild moans and whimpers were spilling out of him now, as Dave growled and broke the kiss, staring down at him with such a dark look of desire that it made James's breath stutter in his lungs.

"Just.. fucking do it already then..." James whispered hotly, already too far gone to care about the fact that he was submitting completely to Dave's whim now, despite all his protests that he wasn't interested in him in this way.

With a positively wicked sneer that showed vicious teeth, Dave pulled his fingers out and spit into his palm, slicking his cock up as best he could before lining it up with James's entrance. He braced himself with a hand leaning on James's shoulder before pushing inside with one smooth, hard roll of his hips.

All the air felt stolen from James's lungs as his muscles tried to tense up from the intrusion, the burn of being stretched so wide almost unbearable now. It made his eyes water, small tears gathering at the corners of his eyes as he clenched them shut tightly, trying to breathe through the pain.

Dave held himself still for a long moment, his eyes closed as he took deep breaths to calm himself as James's tight passage squeezed his cock like a velvet vice. When he opened them again and looked down at James, he couldn't get over how gorgeous he looked with his skin flushed and eyes shut, his long waves of golden hair splayed around his head. It was almost too good to be true, like a dream he'd had come to life.

Slowly, Dave pulled almost all the way out and rolled his hips, slamming back inside and quickly establishing a rhythm. James's nails dug into his shoulders, leaving crescent-shaped indentions in their wake. Dave reached down, hooking both of James's legs behind the knee and pushing them back, the angle allowing him to get even deeper and hit James's sweet spot with every thrust.

James panted heavily, his hands going into Dave's hair and pulling, his nails scraping hard against his scalp and yanking as his instinct took over and he started meeting Dave thrust for thrust, helping Dave to fuck him harder and faster. The sound of Dave's low growls and purrs only made him pull harder on the silky tresses in his fist as he felt his release building like a spring coiled in his gut.

Dave reached a hand between them, grasping James's neglected cock and stroking it hard as fast in time to the rhythm of their bodies. It was going to be over much too soon but Dave was determined to make James fall first.

With a high pitched moan, James's body went stiff beneath Dave as his cock pulsed strongly against his palm, pumping out his thick seed to coat Dave's moving hand and his stomach. Dave delivered a few more shaky, punishing thrusts before pushing in as far as he could, releasing himself inside of James with an animalistic sounding growl. James yanked one more time on Dave's hair and Dave jolted, his whole body shaking with the intensity of the pleasure rolling through him.

Dave collapsed heavily against James after a moment, harsh breath rattling in his chest from the exertion. James petted his fingers through Dave's sweaty locks, somehow unable to let go of them even now that they were both sated.

"Knew you'd like it." Dave said, voice sounding thick and tired as he pulled out and settled down next to James on the couch, stretching out next to him and pulling him against his body. They barely fit side by side but they somehow made it work.

"You're a pain in my ass." James hissed at the strange feeling of emptiness in his backside, not sure whether he liked it or not. "Quite literally, I might add." He leaned his head forward and dropped a soft kiss to Dave's parted lips. "But I'm glad you talked me into it."

Dave's smile was a brilliant thing to see, and James bit his tongue to keep from saying how gorgeous he looked to him right now. He didn't know where things would go after this, but surely he was too far in to turn back now.

Besides, next time, he decided right then and there, it'd be his turn to do the fucking.


End file.
